Transformers 5 Trailer 2
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: A group of archaeologists discovers a fragment of an alien artifact, forcing the Autobots and Cade Yeager to travel around the world in a race against time to prevent the reformed Decepticon army from acquiring the rest of it. Meanwhile, the Autobot leader Optimus Prime discovers a shocking revelation regarding his identity... and the sole reason their entire race was created...


Transformers 5 Trailer 2

**No, this is just another teaser trailer for all my fans out there waiting for my next TF fic. :p**

**Anyway, I wrote this one to prove that I'm going to fulfill my promise. This contains some new scenes to expect. And the first real chapter should be up by late September so stay tuned for that! :D**

**Until then, indulge yourselves. ;)**

**WARNING!**

**Epic scenes ahead! Do not continue if you can't handle all the awesomeness!**

* * *

><p><em>A group of archaeologists unearthing a strange object.<em>

_"My God!"_

_..._

_A red and blue truck with flame designs driving alone in a barren wasteland._

_..._

_A group of black SUVs stopping in front of Yeager Residence._

_Cade Yeager looking up from a car he was working on, staring at someone approaching him._

_..._

_"Mr. Cade Yeager? I'm Agent Fowler..."_

_"We need their help... Again."_

_..._

_Cade in front of Hound, Drift, Bumblebee and Crosshairs._

_"He told us to protect you and your family, not everybody."_

_..._

_A police cruiser and a red muscle car with yellow horns on its hood stopping at Cade's house._

_..._

_Cade and Agent Fowler sitting on a table._

_"We found this thing deep in a Mayan temple..."_

_..._

_Cade looking at a photograph, showing a strange object._

_"By Primus' name!"_

_..._

_"There was once a legend, of a group of powerful artifacts..."_

_..._

_Thirteen beings standing in a circle._

_..._

_"Some could destroy everything..."_

_A robot standing in the midst of twelve others, holding up a glowing sword._

_A sleek robot brandishing a hammer._

_A tall red robot holding a metallic quill and an electronic book._

_A horned robot with a flowing cape holding five darts in its hands._

_The Fallen, holding a glowing blaster in his hand._

_A tall white robot with gold highlights holding a golden sword._

_Five robots combining into a single one before summoning a black sword._

_..._

_"Others could create new life..."_

_A beastial mech with huge wings, wearing a tri-faced mask._

_A tiny green robot holding a stone._

_A bulky robot with a fiery left hand and an icy right hand wearing a lense._

_A lithe green robot holding a glowing red stone..._

_A strange looking mech composed of gears and cogs holding an object in his hands._

_..._

_"But only one holds the power to save a planet... or destroy it..."_

_A tall red and blue mech holding four small objects._

_..._

_"How do we know what we need to know?"_

_..._

_Wheelie and Brains inspecting a photograph._

_"Nah, we can't read ancient Cybertronian..."_

_"But we know who could..."_

_..._

_Cade Yeager and the Autobots standing in front of the towering forms of the Knights of Cybertron._

_"I don't think this is a good idea..."_

_..._

_"We do not help unless he commands us to..."_

_"We bow to no one except him..."_

_..._

_Optimus Prime standing before six mechs._

_"We are all that's left, Optimus..."_

_..._

_Optimus in a throne room, facing a being with five faces._

_..._

_"Optimus, you have returned at last... My child!"_

_"I am not your child!"_

_..._

_Optimus struggling on a huge table as numerous arms grabbed him._

_"Time to remember what you were told to do, Optimus..."_

_..._

_"Who am I?"_

_"You are who you are, Optimus. No one can change that."_

_..._

_Knights Terminus entering Earth atmosphere._

_..._

_"They have returned..."_

_..._

_Galvatron looking outside a glass window._

_..._

_"Let them fear my name once more!"_

_"Decepticons, ATTACK!"_

_..._

_A city being attacked by the Decepticons._

_..._

_"What do they want this time?"_

_"I think we already know the answer to that..."_

_..._

_Cade Yeager and six robots staring at a large object encased in a thick glass._

_"You're saying this thing can save your planet?"_

_"That... or destroy yours..."_

_..._

_Galvatron looking down at someone._

_"You need me, and I need you..."_

_"After all, we share the same goal; DESTRUCTION!"_

_..._

_A group of armed men storming a military base._

_..._

_"Get me what I want, and I'll consider your offer..."_

_..._

_Silas holding an object._

_..._

_"At last, I'm finally one of them!"_

_..._

_"That guy is insane to work with him!"_

_"Both of them are."_

_..._

_Galvatron in front of the new Decepticon army._

_..._

_"At last, it is time..."_

_People screaming in the streets as a huge black spacecraft hovers in the sky._

_A trio of jet fighters firing multiple salvos of missiles at the US military._

_..._

_"For me..."_

_Galvatron morphing into a black and grey truck, being chase by a blue and white one._

_Hound kneeling down in pain as Galvatron pointed his cannon in his direction._

_..._

_"TO RISE!"_

_A huge city burning._

_Galvatron raising his hands victoriously as a large structure fires a beam in the atmosphere._

_..._

_"What do we do now?"_

_"We fight, even without him."_

_..._

_Cade Yeager in a Cybertronian armor, fighting Galvatron one-on-one._

_..._

_Crosshairs jumping down from a building, tackling a purple F-22 Raptor in midair._

_..._

_Drift fighting a large blue Decepticon with a cone-shaped head._

_..._

_Bumblebee and a red robot with yellow horns fighting a horde of Decepticon soldiers._

_..._

_A black and white police cruiser chasing a red sports car._

_..._

_"This is not good..."_

_A large group of robots surrounding Cade and the Autobots._

_..._

_"We need reinforcements..."_

_..._

_Six different vehicles driving fast on a highway._

_..._

_A green Osprey transforming in midair._

_..._

_A battle tank firing at Galvatron._

_..._

_A black car transforming and somersaulting in the air, landing on top of a large black Decepticon with jet fighter wings._

_..._

_A white and red emergency vehicle driving fast._

_..._

_A blue and white military truck transforming into a robot wielding a hammer._

_..._

_"What the hell took you guys so long?!"_

_"Glad to see you too, Houndy."_

_"I told you not to call me that, Bulky."_

_..._

_Galvatron fighting a robot wielding __a hammer._

_..._

_Hound and a large dark green mech shooting at a group of Decepticons._

_..._

_"Just like the old times!"_

_"HELL YEAH!"_

_..._

_Cade Yeager slamming Joshua Joyce on a wall._

_"What have you done this time?!"_

_..._

_"If they get all the Keys, we are all dead!"_

_..._

_Galvatron laughing maniacally._

_..._

_"You cannot stop me! For I am... GALVATRON!"_

_..._

_"They both want destruction..."_

_"Let's give them some!"_

_..._

_"Please! We need your help!"_

_..._

_The Knights of Cybertron in beast mode, charging at the Decepticons in the city._

_..._

_"Unleash... the beast!"_

_A loud roar._

_..._

_Grimlock charging and roaring in defiance at a huge mechanical dragon in front of him, who reared its head and released a torrent of flame at the Knight._

_**Transformers 5: Rise of Galvatron**_

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone had watched Transformers: Prime, I think you guys already have a clue what my story is about. ;)<strong>

**As for the robots that are going to be featured in this fic, well, I gave you all more than enough clues. Voice out your theories in the reviews. :D**

**LET THE GUESSING GAME BEGINS!**


End file.
